GNN (channel)
GNN '('GoAnimate News Network)' '''was found on January 6, 1964. This channel is airing in a country on March 30, 1964. GoAnimate Studios filmed a film called The GNN Earthquake and that where they made a idea to make this news station Channel rating system A - all ages, aired all day - Shows include Kenan and Kel, Boy Meets World and Kim Possible 3+ - For 3 to 6 year olds, aired between 9am (10am on Weekends) to Noon - Nick Jr. shows and Disney Junior shows 7+ - For 7 to 13 year olds, aired between 6am (8am on Weekends) to 9am (10am on Weekends) and Noon to 6pm - 14+ (password needed) - For 14 and 15 year olds, aired between 6pm to 9pm 16+ (password needed) - For 16 and 17 year olds, aired between 9pm to Midnight 18+ (password needed) - For 18 plus, aired between Midnight to 6am (3am on Weekends) 21+ (password needed) - A rare rating, For 21 plus, airs on Weekends between 3am to 8am Foundation One day Joyce Collins decided to make one channel for country, which will hold news, grounded shows and else. And he made "GNN" Go aNimate Network. It showed drama, news and grounded videos. But in friday's at the midnight they showed '''18+'. In 1997 they almost got in bankrupt, but one private television gave them all money to GNN, due to low popularity and channel was saved. Seasons Season 1-20 1964-84 *New channel *Every evening Comedy World shows (From 19:00 - 23:00) *Drama *Programmes for kids *and Nikopark Public news (not GNN news) Season 21-44 1984-2008 *Almost the same as 1997-98 *The Muppet Show moved here from Toon Kids Season 45-47 2008-11 *New series "Stickety sticks" based on Stick figures *'18+ '''got cancelled, instead of that they showed Romantic films Season 48-49 2011-13 Season 50-52 2013-16 Same as 1999-2000, except The Muppet Show moved back to Toon Kids in 2001 Season 53 2016-17 *Instead of CSI Go Animate, they showed The Collins Famiy, but when was time for The Collins family, they showed Detective murders instead. Season 54 2017-18 Same as before. Season 55 2018- *'GNN news''' *'New Detective series' *'Go Animate Funniest Home Videos' *'Who wants to be millionare' *'Theatre / opera plays' *'Romantic / Drama' *'Movies' Logos 1964-1984 1984-2008 2008 - Present Special logos 5 year birthday (2001) 10 year birthday (2006) 20 years (2016) GNN news GoAnimate Network News (GNN) started airing in March 30, 1964. It started with basic stuff, and later with bigger and bigger experience. It's motto is, "Be the first to know!" History In late 2013, Collins sisters (Kate, Kalya) and Zack and Proffessor, started in Enemies detective series and it stopped making on early 2014, in November they were back, and called it GNN news. They had brand - new studio, so it was big. After 2 weeks they stopped airing GNN news, and let it stay untill April 2015, They returned 5th of April 2015, but in 7th of April, GNN news had 6 month birthday, and again new studio, inluding two studios, one for GNN news, second for DeFacto. DeFacto In April 2015, GNN news corporation bought DeFacto, weekly news, from Joey Kox studios. Workers (November 7th - November 21th) Axela Mig, Jack Proffessor, Kalya Collins, Kate Collins, Lawrence Cracker, Zack Peterson GNN news corporation logo http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/goanimate/images/8/82/GNN.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20150423130456 The link to news, OLD CHANNEL: http://goanimate.com/user/0m8MsW4b7tQ8 The old GNN news channel requires also MN news, but that's not mde by GNN. August 22th GNN news corporation started Season 2, an returned. With: New look; Some new workers; And new GNN news http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:G3.PNG Add a photo to this galleryGNN News returned in 2016, new studio, new music:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCiZ3RAK3g4Gn6cfwW-lOYA As of October 2016 GNN discontinued Morning news and Night news. De Facto is discontinued too. From 3rd October news times: 7:00 - 900 seconds 14:00 - Afternoon news 18:00 - News at 6 20:00 - Evening news 23:55 - Friday night news (From Friday to Saturday) Examples: 900 seconds NA Afternoon news https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXligJTFFJ0 News at six NA Evening news https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8GudOiPC0E Category:Television networks Category:Channels Category:GNN news Category:Nikopark